


Pintas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Nerys nunca se cansava das pintas de Jadzia.





	Pintas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871997) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #094 - skin (pele).

Nerys nunca se cansava das pintas de Jadzia. Ela traçava suas voltas, passando de uma para a outra, desde a testa até a sola do pé de um lado, e então subindo pelo outro, parando no meio do caminho para depositar beijos aleatórios. Jadzia adorava ser o foco da sua atenção dessa forma, se sentindo amada e admirada, e garantia que Nerys se sentisse da mesma forma, beijando e acariciando e idolatrando a pele de Nerys, fazendo com que se sentisse tão amada quanto Jadzia se sentia. Era um ritual raro, reservado para ocasiões especiais, mas um que ambas adoravam.


End file.
